fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 7
The Chicken Chaser and the Special Delivery and Mercenary Customs "Well done you have gathered quite an impressive following in Brightwall this should be more than enough to convince this little hamlet to send aid to the Dwellers I believe Samuel awaits you at the town gates to express that very sentiment" Jasper said. "Let's go" Adam said as they reached the gates to be greeted by the whole town cheering for them. "Esteemed citizens of Brightwall, today we demonstrate the generous nature of our fair town, for too long have our neighbors suffered in silence and now we extend a helping hand but this effort would not have been possible without the courage and determination of one man, the son of the old Hero King from this day we shall know you as the Hero of Brightwall! Before you leave we ask of you one favor as we pledge ourselves to you, so we hope that you will pledge to return to Brightwall to its former glory, and reopen the Academy which your father founded " Samuel said. "I will" Adam said shaking Samuel hand. "Very good, very good I expect nothing less from you, these volunteers shall carry the supplies to the Dweller Camp, they may have them with our blessing" Samuel said as several men began carrying large crates out of Brightwall, "I hope you will return one day, not just as our hero but as our king!" he said as hats were thrown in the air as Anna stood by Xander and clapped. "He will make a great king someday, I hope he does" Anna said. "You have done a wonderful thing for those poor people in the mountains, they will be overjoyed when you arrive with the aid that you acquired for them" Jasper said. "Indeed, Walter waiting for you two so get to the Dweller Camp as soon as you possibly can but there are some quest to be done in Brightwall I might suggest you finish that off first" August said. Later that day Anna and Adam made their way into a farm in the village as they approached a man an a empty chicken coop. "Oh this is terrible!" Bernard said. "What happened?" Adam asked. "Somehow the gate got open and all of my chickens have escaped I don't know how they did it, those chickens and maybe I never will, chickens are extraordinarily clever" Bernard said. "They are?" Anna said raising an eyebrow. "Will you find the buggers for me?" Bernard asked. "Yeah sure" Adam said. "Right you'll need this, contrary to what most people think chickens are very, very crafty" Bernard said handing Adam a Chicken Suit as Anna almost bust out laughing "they won't fall for any of that, 'come here chicky-chicky, I've got some lovely treats for you' oh no, too smart you have to defeat them psychologically, now they won't remain one concentrated force; they'll have redeployed into groups of three or so, to maximize their tactical advantage. "They're bloody chickens" Anna said. "When you find one these squads flap your wings and such and they should follow you back here but don't let them try to negotiate with you, you do now want those little buggers inside your head, believe me" Bernard said. "Dad you and Jasper were right these people are morons" Anna said. "Told you" August said. Anna and Adam returned to the Sanctuary as Anna changed into her old monk outfit while Adam went to get changed in the chicken costume. "You've a new suit in your wardrobe a new feathery suit" Jasper said. "Yeah I know" Adam said. After changing Anna and Jasper waited outside as Anna smiled. "Come on out prince" Anna said as Adam came out and August and Jasper jaws dropped. "You're dressed as a chicken...what are you...what are...what are you planning to do dressed as a chicken?" Jasper asked. "Don't ask" Adam said. After returning to the farm Anna sat on the fence to the Chicken coop as Adam came back with all nine chicken following. "So how many people laughed?" Anna asked. "Don't ask!" Adam growled as he led the chickens in and Anna was about to close the fence but a woman walked in. "That's all of em! At last! The town can rest easy" Bernard said. "Oh Bernard, you've gone and locked them up again! This isn't right! They deserve to be free!" Patsy said. "You're always on about the chickens and their freedom, you know what I think? I think it was you who let them out" Bernard said. "You bet I did! They should be free!" Pasty said. "You know what I plan to kill them and eat them all for dinner!" "Don't kill them, try and work this out" Adam said. "Oh All right, we'll let them live but only if you swear never to let them out again" Bernard said. "All right, all right, we'll work this out" Pasty said. "I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake but if I killed them I would just make them martyrs" Bernard said as Anna noticed Adam was gone as he appeared next to her dressed in different clothes. "Let's go I'm sick of listening to these crazy chicken people" Adam said. "Agreed" Anna said as they left the farm. Later that day Anna and Adam returned to the Dweller Camp to be welcomed with cheering people as they made their way to Sabine with the music box. "Our hero returns! Brining good tidings and supper!" Sabine said as Adam handed him the music box as he shook it, "damn thing doesn't open how do you? Oh well I never thought you'd actually get it, tell you the truth, Boulder" he said handing it to the large man, "we've been blessed my friends, we have an alliance that has already brought us life, one day it will bring us much more, we require but one more offering before we fight at your side promise to restore these mountains to their full glory and to protect our right to dwell in them and promise you will bring nothing but the fiercest justice upon Logan's head!" "I promise!" Adam said. "Then may we carried into the castle by the dark storms of fury!" Sabine yelled. "You'll have to wait a little longer for that it's still just us against a whole army, we need to recruit more people" Walter said as Sabine sighed. "I was afraid you'd come over all logical and sensible well you have brought us a feast and we are free to hunt again we'll just keep on eating and drinking till you're good and ready right Boulder?" Sabine said. "Eh" Boulder grunted. "He couldn't be happier!" Sabine said. Two seals then formed under Adam and Anna again as time stopped around them and they walked into the portal ahead of them. Adam and Anna appeared on the Road again as they saw they now had more allies now. "You have made an important ally today, the revolution cannot hope to succeed without fighters such as Sabine and his people on your side, you have the beginning of an army now" Theresa said disappearing as they opened the gates then began to upgrade their weapons and magic before they left and ended up back in the Dweller camp in the mist of celebration as they followed Walter. "I couldn't be prouder of what you've accomplished here, but there is still much for us to do and I know just where to find our next allies I'll meet you both at the station in Mistpeak when you're ready the revolution is just getting started" Walter said. "Hey isn't there a quest to do here?" Adam asked. "Yeah it was at that caravan" Anna said as they went over to a woman. "Hello miss can we help you?" Adam asked. "It's amazing what you cand find when you're digging up you back garden isn't it? Giant bones, portals to other dimensions, broken bottles but the most interesting this has to be rather odd object I'm connived must have some historical value I'm sure my cousin Saul would know what it is, he works over at the Brightwall Academy you see, very bright fellow, you wouldn't mind taking it to him would you? I'd do it myself but all that digging has done my back in" Mrs. Tibbins said. "Sure" Anna said. "Wonderful how kind you are! Here it is" she said handing them the package. Later that day Adam and Anna walked into Brightwall Village and made their way to the academy and upon entering the library found Saul in one part of it. "Her you go Saul this is from your cousin" Adam said. "Oh thank you, from my cousin is it? She's always sending me odd things she finds around the house although this one does look quite intriguing I shall have a closer look when I have the time" Saul said. Later that night Adam and Anna were going to meet Walter at the monorail but encountered a man. "I'm a wandering trader, trying to get to Brightwall Village but the route become infested with marauding renegades, they're bound to rob me and kill me or kill me and rob me I'm actually bothered about the order will you help me get to Brightwall Village?" Billy the Salesman said "Sure" Adam said. "You'll take me? Thank you! I'll make it worth the trouble, really I will" Billy said. "Yeah let's go" Anna said. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Later that day after Adam and Anna fought their way back to Brightwall they were both tired beyond reason. "We made it! Thank you! Here's a little something for you, oh and come back later if you like when I got my stall set up I'll give you a good price" Billy said. "Yeah whatever" Anna said as they headed out of the village. "Let's go meet Walter" Adam said. "Sure we were heading that way anyway before we ran into that man" Anna said.